Mo Chairde Daor
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: En plena ocupación romana de Britania, el Imperio resulta ser un auténtico tirano. Pero el pequeño Britania tiene amigos que le ayudarán a salir del mal paso...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, su autor es el gran maestro Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

**MO CHAIRDE DAOR**

—¿Todavía no te has desecho de estas porquerías?

Roma miró furioso a la colección de figuritas de seres mitológicos de Britania, el cual, tembloroso y asustado, no pudo hacer más que suplicar que no hiciera lo que seguramente estaba a punto de hacer. El hombre sacó la espada y la emprendió a mandoblazos con todas las figuras, descabezándolas y rompiéndolas en pedacitos.

—¡NO! ¡No rompas eso! ¡No lo rompas! —sollozó el niño, agarrándole del brazo—. ¡Lo esconderé si quieres, pero no las rompas, te lo suplico, no lo hagas...

Un puñetazo en el estómago derrumbó a Britania en el duro suelo, mientras, con el rostro inexpresivo, el Imperio Romano se dirigía a la biblioteca, donde usó una de las antorchas de la pared para quemar todo lo que había allí, pergaminos sobre mitología y sobre ritos druídicos. El niño aulló de dolor por el golpe y de rabia.

—¡MONSTRUO! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo, Roma!

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, empañando los ojos verdes del infante. El hombre se volvió hacia él y le agarró de la capa del traje, acercándolo violentamente.

—Eres mío ahora y harás lo que yo te diga. Veremos qué hago con tus famosos druidas de ahora en adelante. De momento, ven aquí, mocoso.

Lo arrastró de un brazo hasta otra habitación, donde le desnudó por completo y le puso una túnica azul con una toga verde, a pesar de los chillidos y los lloros del pequeño.

—Como te vea llevar una ropa que no sea ésta, serás castigado, acuérdate de lo que te digo.

Roma se llevó la vieja ropa del niño y abandonó la casa dando un portazo. Britania se quedó llorando en su cama, desconsolado y sintiéndose sucio por estar llevando ropas extrañas, cuando sintió un leve roce en la cara.

—Britania, Britania —susurró una dulce y agudísima voz. Varias hadas con apariencia de chicas jóvenes revoloteaban alrededor de la cabeza del muchacho, el cual intentó sonreír.

—Habéis venido...amigas, estáis aquí…

Tomó a las tres criaturitas entre sus manos, a lo que las hadas sonrieron y volaron hasta su cara para darle besitos en la mejilla, arrancándole una risa.

—Nunca me olvidaré de vosotras, ni de los demás lo prometo, nunca lo haré —gimoteó Britania.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —canturrearon las tres al unísono—. Todos quieren verte, todos quieren ayudarte. ¡Pasad, pasad!

En respuesta a lo dicho por las hadas, la puerta se abrió, y un imponente unicornio plateado y soberbio entró, agitando su larga melena.

—¡STARLIGHT! —gritó Britania lleno de emoción, y saltó de la cama para abrazar el cuello del animal, el cual, con una mirada casi humana, bajó un poco su cabeza y apoyó el hocico en el hombro del niño. Tras el unicornio entraron varios Leprechauns* que empezaron a tironearle de los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde queréis llevarme? —protestó Britania, confuso. Las hadas se le posaron en los hombros y tras sonreír, entonaron un nuevo cántico:

—_A alejarte de Roma vamos, _

_y con tu verdadera gente te llevaremos,_

_y con los icenos a salvo estarás_

_pues en su seno te acogerán._

Mientras se quejaba de la manía de las criaturas de hablar tan poéticamente, repasó mentalmente la canción y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Con los icenos? ¿Queréis decir con la abuelita Boadicea*?

Había tenido varias noticias de aquella tribu, que se estaba preparando aliándose con otros pueblos guerreros de su tierra para combatir al opresor romano. Y sintió algo de esperanza nacer en su interior. Asintió, y miró significativamente al unicornio, el cual se dio la vuelta para marcar el paso. Britania cogió a uno de los Leprechauns, el cual gruñó por lo bajo, pero después se dejó hacer. La comitiva, con el chico yendo el último para que los seres mágicos le avisaran si veían algún romano en las cercanías, echó a andar hacia fuera, pero una voz los detuvo en seco.

—Espera, Britania...

El niño miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse una pequeña hadita de color blanco junto a la ventana, casi brillando con luz propia, hermosa. Se puso en pie para acercarse a ella, justo cuando estaba a su espalda, aquel ser se dio la vuelta, mostrando un rostro triste y huesudo, como una calavera. Las otras tres hadas se taparon la boca horrorizadas, el unicornio relinchó espantado y los leprechauns se escondieron detrás de Britania. El que el niño tenía en los brazos se soltó y se unió a sus compañeros.

—¡B-banshee*! —se alarmó el chico, retrocediendo dos pasos. El hada esbozó una triste sonrisa y habló:

—Es comprensible que reacciones así. Siento presentarme, pero es necesario que te avise de algo.

Tomó aire, y a la manera de las otras hadas, empezó:

—_Irás con los icenos, pero durante poco tiempo te quedarás,_

_pues Roma los vencerá y en su esclavo te convertirás, _

_niño, mío, quisiera que por estas cosas nunca tuvieras que pasar, _

_pero al destino y al futuro nadie puede burlar._

Tras el mensaje de la banshee, las tres hadas empezaron a gritarle con sus vocecitas que se fuera a traer mala suerte a otro, pero Britania, repentinamente serio, les pidió silencio.

—Has cumplido tu trabajo, banshee. Gracias.

Ella asintió, inclinó levemente la cabeza, y se fue volando por la ventana.

—Escuchadme —dijo el niño, volviéndose a los otros seres mágicos—. No vamos a deprimirnos por las malas noticias, tenemos que tomárnoslo con esperanza y creer en la abuelita Boadicea y en los demás. ¡Vámonos! Starlight, abre la marcha...

El unicornio salió de la casa, seguido por los demás. Afortunadamente no había nadie fuera, y se pudieron escabullir de la ciudad. Tardaron varias horas en llegar al poblado iceno, donde Boadicea salió a recibir a Britania, abrazándolo y prometiéndole que estaría a salvo con ella. El niño fue alojado en la casa de la reina, donde se pudo sentar encima de una cama blanda y descansar un poco. Todas las criaturas le hicieron compañía cuando se durmió, las tres hadas posadas en su pecho, los leprechauns repartidos por todo el catre, y el unicornio tumbado al lado de la cama. En sueños, el pequeño Britania fue feliz, soñando con un eterno paraíso floral repleto de seres de la mitología, y él en medio de ellos, derramando lágrimas de alegría y sintiendo que por fin todo iba como debería ir.

* * *

Para los que no entendieron los términos con asterisco, los aclararé ahora.

Mo chairde daor: Mis queridos amigos, en irlandés/gaélico

Leprechaun: Un **leprechaun** o **lepracaun** (Irlandés: _leipreachán_) es un tipo de duende o ser feérico —criatura de naturaleza dual: material y espiritual— masculino que habita en la isla de Irlanda. Los leprechauns son criaturas que pertenecen al folclore y a la mitología irlandesa, y se dice que habitan en Irlanda junto a todas las criaturas feéricas, los Tuatha Dé Danann y las otras gentes legendarias desde antes de la llegada de los celtas.

Los leprechauns y otras criaturas de la mitología irlandesa suelen estar asociados con «fuertes de hadas» o «anillos de hadas», que a menudo suelen ser lugares donde se encuentran antiguos -celtas o anteriores a estos- drumlins o movimientos de tierra.

Normalmente adoptan la forma de hombres viejos que disfrutan realizando travesuras. Su oficio es el de fabricar o arreglar zapatos. Se dice que son muy ricos, ya que custodian muchas vasijas de barro llenas de tesoros que fueron enterradas en periodos de guerra. Según la leyenda, si alguien logra fijar la mirada sobre un leprechaun, este no puede escapar, pero en el momento en que se retira la mirada, desaparece. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Banshee: Las **banshees** (ˈbænʃiː, del gaélico _bean sí_, "mujer de los túmulos") forman parte del folclore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Boadicea: **Boudica** fue una reina guerrera de los icenos, que acaudilló a varias tribus britanas, incluyendo a sus vecinos los trinovantes, durante el mayor levantamiento contra la ocupación romana entre los años 60 y 61 d. C., durante el reinado del emperador Nerón. Estos hechos fueron narrados sobre todo por dos historiadores, Tácito (en sus _Anales_ y en _La vida de Julio Agrícola_) y Dión Casio (en _Historia romana_).

Su nombre significaba 'victoria'. También se la conoce como **Budíca**, **Buduica**, **Bonduca**, o por el nombre latinizado de **Boadicea**.


End file.
